Power
by Minki Elfishy
Summary: Permusuhan antara kelompok penyihir memaksa ia dan keluarganya harus pergi menjauh untuk dapat selamat dari rencana pembunuhan yang akan dilakukan. Kemanakah mereka akan pergi? Dapatkah ia menyelamatkan keluarganya dari rencana licik itu? New FF for Kihae Shipper ** Yaoi, Supernatural.. Don't forget to Review ya?


_Title : __**Power**_

_Starring :_

_Kim Kibum_

_Lee Donghae_

_Siwon Choi_

_Kyuhyun Cho_

_Lee Hyukjae_

_Main Pair : Kihae_

_(Yang Kihae shipper yuk merapat)_

_Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi  
_

_Rated : T_

_Summary : Permusuhan antara kelompok penyihir memaksa ia dan keluarganya harus pergi menjauh untuk dapat selamat dari rencana pembunuhan yang akan dilakukan._

_Kemanakah mereka akan pergi?_

_Dapatkah ia menyelamatkan keluarganya dari rencana licik itu?_

* * *

_Happy Reading All….,_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apa kita harus menghabiskan mereka semua malam ini?"_sebuah suara menyelip dalam perundingan kecil itu.

"_Tidak… Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencana kita itu. Kita harus berpikir jauh untuk dapat menyelesaikan ini dengan bersih, tanpa ada bukti sedikitpun."_suara yang lainnya muncul.

"_Lalu? Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"_Tanya suara yang lain.

"_Pertama, membunuh mereka bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dapat kita lakukan tanpa rencana dan siasat yang matang. Apalagi, keluarga mereka tergolong keluarga dengan kekuatan sihir yang sulit untuk kita kalahkan."_sambung seseorang.

"_Benar.. Mereka memanglah mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang lumayan besar. Tapi, sekalipun itu, pasti ada salah satu segi; ada kelemahan dalam kekuatan mereka itu."_jawab yang lain.

"_Dalam kitab Aurosesmian; Kitab penyihir-penyihir berdarah murni, dituliskan bahwa suatu keluarga penyihir tidak semua anggota keluarganya sempurna dalam melakukan praktek sihir. Salah seorang di antara mereka bisa jadi punya setengah dari kemampuan itu, bahkan ada juga yang tidak memilikinya sama sekali."_terang seseorang.

"_Tentu saja… kita harus terlebih dahulu melenyapkan anggota keluarganya yang hanya mempunyai setengah kekuatan sihir. Kita harus melenyapkannya terlebih dahulu, agar pertahanan keluarga mereka akan menjadi semakin lemah. Maka dengan itu, kita akan lebih mudah untuk menghabisi mereka yang lain."_

* * *

_Senin, 02 maret 2014,  
**.**_

_**.**_

Suara bising dari kendaraan, derak langkah para pejalan kaki, bunyi mesin-mesin kendaraan dan panasnya kota Seoul sekarang sungguh sangat melengkapi semua keadaan ini.

Sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang; seorang namja manis kini tengah asyik akan kegiatannya itu sendiri. Mungkin ia tak dapat mendengar semua kebisingan itu sekarang, karena telinganya kini tengah dibungkus oleh alunan merdu dari instrumen musik yang sedang ia dengarkan.

Sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti alunan musik, kakinya juga tak hentinya terus mengayuh sepeda yang sedang ia naiki sekarang. Ia menerobos melewati kendaraan lain yang tengah antri macet di jalan Seoul yang lumayan besar ini. Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian, ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku. Benar saja, itu adalah toko buku favoritnya sejak ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA. Hingga ia kini sudah beranjak pada tingkatan yang lebih tinggi sekarang; Inha university, ia masih saja setia mengunjungi toko buku itu untuk membeli serial dari buku kesukaannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia masuk ke dalam toko buku itu sambil menenteng tas punggung yang terlihat lucu menggantung di balik punggungnya.

"_Annyeong-haseyo ahjumma…"_Sapanya lembut kepada seorang yang umurnya mungkin lebih tua darinya.

"_Ne.. Annyeong-haseyo Kim-ssi."_jawab ahjumma itu dengan nada lembut.

Terlihat kini ada ekspresi perubahan dari wajah namja tadi. Kenapa mukanya kini menjadi sedikit cemberut? Apa ada yang salah dengan balasan sapaan itu?

Tentu saja tidak, ia hanya tak terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu di tempat lain. Hanya di tempat inilah, mungkin tempat satu-satunya dimana ia selalu di panggil dengan panggilan itu.

"_Aigoo ahjumma… Nan Lee Donghae imnida.. Bukan Kim.. Kenapa kau suka sekali untuk memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu?"_jawab pria bernama Donghae itu lemah.

"_A… Arayyo.. Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan nama seperti itu. Bukankah kau terlihat mirip dengan ayahmu itu? Kim Young woon.."_sambung wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada menggoda.

"_Iccciih… Araesso.. Terserah ahjumma saja."_ucap Donghae kesal.

"_Eh? Kau ini! Mirip sekali dengan ibumu itu. Sifatmu masih saja kekanak-kanakkan. Lalu apa yang membuatmu datang kesini pagi-pagi begini?"_Tanya sang ahjumma.

"_Ah… kromyeo, aku kesini karena semalam Kyuhyun memberitahuku kalau seri baru dari buku favoritku sudah ada disini. Benarkah itu?"_Tanya Donghae dengan nada penasaran.

"_Ckckck. Omo…. Kau ini! Masih saja mau dibohongi olehnya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu mempercayai perkataannya?"_sambung ahjumma dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"_Jadi? Itu semua bohong..?"_kata Donghae tak percaya.

Ahjumma yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya mengangguk pelan, sambil kembali merapikan buku-buku yang ada didekatnya.

Donghae yang menerima sinyal itu hanya menggeram kesal sambil berlari menaiki tangga melewati sang ahjumma yang menatap heran kearahnya.

"_Aigoo.. dia masih saja polos seperti itu. Kyuhyun, bersiaplah karena si cerewet itu akan memarahimu habis hari ini."_

* * *

****

.

**.**

**.  
**  
Dengan perasaan kesal dan deru napas yang kini menjadi tak menentu, Donghae dengan kerasnya mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna silver itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria putih dan tinggi dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakkan serta tubuhnya yang kini sedang half naked. Walau sedikit kaget akan penampilan pria itu, rasa kesal Donghae kini lebih besar daripada rasa terkejutnya itu. Donghae melemparkan tatapan mautnya kepada pria itu yang nyatanya tak merespon apa-apa.

"_Wae hyung…?Pagi sekali kau datang kesini.. Apa kau benar-benar kangen padaku?"_Tanya pria itu dengan nada menggoda.

Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan itu malah menjadi sedikit bingung.

"_Yakk Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pikir aku datang kesini karena hal itu? Aku kesini karena buku itu, bukan karena aku merindukanmu.. Kau ini percaya diri sekali…"_sahut Donghae acuh.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya ber-OH ria sambil hendak memasuki kamarnya lagi kalau saja Donghae tak langsung mencubit telinganya dan membawanya bersama ke dalam kamar itu.

"_A…appo hyung.. appoyo.."_ringis kyuhyun saat Donghae melepas cubitan itu.

"_Appo? Kau pikir aku akan mengasihanimu..? issh! Mana buku yang kau katakana semalam? Jangan bilang kalau apa yang dikatakan ibumu benar? Kau membohongiku eoh?"_jawab Donghae kesal.

"_Tentu saja aku tak berbohong hyung. Seri dari buku "Penyihir Aurosesmian itu memang sudah kudapatkan, dan itu khusus buat hyung yang aku cintai ini."_sambung Kyuhyun sambil mencubit hidung Donghae gemas.

"_Yakk! Paboya! Aku ini hyung-mu.. jadi jangan lakukan hal itu. Kau ini tidak sopan sekali."_kata Donghae sambil memegang hidungnya yang mulai memerah.

"_Tapi aku sungguh menyukaimu hyung.. Tidakkah aku sudah cocok untuk menjadi namjachingumu."_sambung Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Donghae.

"_Aigoo…. Kau ini masih duduk di bangku SMA saja sudah mau memacari orang yang lebih tua darimu. Eitss? Satu lagi.. Pakai bajumu itu sekarang. Kau ini, mau menunjukkan apa di tubuh kecilmu itu?"_jawab Donghae.

"_Jangan salah hyung.. Tidakkah kau lihat kotak-kotak abs ini sudah mulai tercipta indah di perutku ini?"_kata Kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya. Tapi Kyuhyun terlihat heran seketika saat melihat Donghae kini sedang menutup kedua matanya rapat. Sedikit ide jailnya kini tepat melintas dalam pikirannya. Ia pelan-pelan berpindah dan mulai berdiri di belakang Donghae. Merasa tak ada aura aneh di depannya kini, Donghae pun membuka matanya dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"_Huft.. akhirnya dia pergi jug.."_ucapan Donghae terputus seketika saat Kyuhyun kini memeluknya erat dari belakang. Entah apa yang membuat Donghae terdiam seketika, ia bahkan tak dapat berkata atau sekedar menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Napas hangat yang kini menggelitik di di dekat ceruk leher dan telinganya sejenak membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"_Hyung… aku ingin kita selalu seperti ini. Bahkan aku ingin kita akan tetap bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini sekarang."_bisik Kyuhyun pelan dekat telinga kiri Donghae. Mata Donghae terlihat membulat seketika, ia tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar sekarang. Yang selalu ia pikirkan selama ini ialah, Kyuhyun hanyalah adik bagi dirinya. Mungkin ia pernah jua memiliki perasaan yang sama, tapi sepertinya itu tak akan mungkin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana gelap kini tengah menghiasi ruangan sempit dalam rumah tua itu. Dimana itu? Entahlah, sulit untuk dijelaskan dalam sebuah akal sehat. Tempat itu seakan tak ada dalam dunia nyata; tentu saja karena kini tempat itu adalah tempat yang berada dalam dunia sihir. Semua dalam rumah itu seakan melayang, tanpa gravitasi, tanpa bisa dilakukan oleh orang biasa. Bahkan air yang adalah gelas itu keluar dan bermain mengelilingi ruangan gelap itu ditemani suara aneh; mungkin seperti suara jangkrik atau entahlah. Terlihat ada 5 orang dalam ruangan itu memakai jubah hitam dalam bentuk yang sama. Tampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka ini adalah keluarga penyihir dengan marga Kim. Kelima orang itu ialah : Kim Youngwoon, Kim Heechul, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook, dan Kim Kibum. Suasana serius kini tercipta di antara lingkaran musyawarah itu.

"_Ayah merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada keluarga kita?"_kata kangin serius.

"_Apa itu yeobo?"_Tanya Heechul yang diketahui istrinya itu penasaran.

"_Wae geureuh aboeji? Sepertinya aku juga dapat merasakan hal itu."_sahut Ryeowook dengan nada setengah berbisik.

Bagaimanapun, di dunia mereka ini, semua benda yang dianggap mati dalam dunia manusia itu, semua hidup layaknya bernyawa. Air, Tanah, Pohon, Kayu, Dinding, dan semua benda yang ada disitu dapat melakukan kegiatan yang sungguh tak dapat dimengerti oleh akal sehat kita sendiri. Akan sangat berbahaya bila pembicaraan mereka itu akan didengar oleh benda-benda itu.

"_Dalam mimpiku semalam, aku diberi petunjuk oleh guru sihir pertamaku kalau kita sekeluarga malam ini harus segera meninggalkan tempat kita ini."_sambung Kangin menjelaskan.

"_Mworagoyo? Kita akan kemana lagi? Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi?"_Tanya Heechul seketika panik.

"_Ne aboeji… ada apa sebenarnya ini? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan berita dari angin itu?"_Tanya Yesung serius.

"_Ne.. Sepertinya hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi pada keluarga kita."_Kangin spontan menarik napasnya dalam.

"_Ada apa ini? Kalian berdua makin membuat perasaan ini jadi lebih tegang sekarang."_kata Heechul dan Ryeowook seketika.

Kangin dan Yesung seketika menutup mulut mereka berdua saat suara derit jendela mengusik pembicaraan mereka. Sepertinya, deritan itu bukanlah deritan yang terjadi dengan sendirinya. Sepertinya ini ada sesuatu yang tengah mengawasi mereka kini. Deritan jendela itu kini berganti dengan bunyi derak langkah yang semakin mendekati mereka. Mereka seketika berdiri, dan ajaibnya muncul seseorang dari kumpulan air yang entah darimana itu. Pria itu tersenyum manis dan senyumannya itu terlihat begitu familiar bagi keluarga itu.

"_Kai…?"_ucap Kibum tak percaya.

"_Benar.. ini aku hyung.. Uri manneyo ahjussi, ahjumma, Yesung hyung, Wookie hyung."_jawab sosok pria misterius itu yang ternyata adalah Kai.

"_Kai-ah.. cigeum mwohaneungeoya?"_Tanya Kibum.

"_A… ne.. sebenarnya kedatangan aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahu kalian semua tentang sesuatu yang penting."_jawab Kai pelan.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau beritahukan kepada kami?"_sambung Ryeowook.

Kai terlihat diam sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara,

"_Cepatlah kalian pergi meninggalkan tempat ini malam ini juga. Para penyihir sloviar memiliki rencana buruk untuk keluarga kalian. Aku mendengarnya saat mereka sedang melakukan rapat malam itu. Mereka berencana menghabisi kalian sekeluarga hari ini, tepatnya malam ini. Jadi, sebelum mereka datang, kalian semua harus pergi dari rumah ini."_ucap Kai dengan nada serius.

Semua yang ada disitu terlihat sedikit tak percaya akan kesamaan berita yang di bawa oleh angin itu; terutama Kangin dan Yesung yang kini tampak tengah berpikir keras.

Wajah dan aura Heechul seketika berubah marah, ia ingin saja memusnahkan penyihir-penyihir itu sekarang juga kalau saja Kangin tak mencegahnya,

"_Yeobo… Ini tidak harus.. Kita punya sesuatu yang tengah diincar oleh mereka. Jadi jangan ceroboh."_ucap Kangin menenangkan sambil menatap kearah Heechul.

Heechul yang seakan mengerti akan isyarat suaminya itu pun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia juga tak mau mengorbankan salah seorang di antara mereka dan memperburuk keadaan mereka nantinya.

"_Baiklah Kai-ah.. Terima kasih karena kau mau memberi informasi yang begitu berharga untuk keselamatan keluarga kami ini. Kami akan secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum mereka datang nanti malam."_Kangin berucap dengan wajah penuh akan terima kasih.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjelang malam, keluarga Kim itu pun mulai beraksi untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka sesuai dengan kabar yang diberikan oleh Kai pada beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka mulai pergi meninggalkan rumah kecil mereka itu dengan diikuti oleh benda yang menjadi penjaga mereka masing-masing. Kangin yang dijaga oleh api kecilnya (api kecilnya itu seketika dapat menghancurkan semua apapun yang ada dihadapannya bila itu adalah termasuk sesuatu yang membahayakan), Heechul dengan kalung berisi air bunga mawar yang mampu membuatnya tak tercium oleh sesuatu yang jahat saat sedang dalam bahaya, Yesung dengan silver knife-nya yang dapat berubah menjadi pedang dan senjata multifungsi, Ryeowook membawa jubah hitam using yang mampu membuatnya menghilang, sedangkan Kibum membawa hanya menggunakan gelang air yang mampu berubah menjadi apapun yang ia kehendaki.

Dengan sapu terbang yang mereka miliki, mereka terbang bak burung; mungkin lebih cepat dari apapun yang tak mungkin dapat dibandingkan dengan apa yang ada di alam manusia.

Disisi lain, para penyihir sloviar itu kini telah mengelilingi rumah penyihir bermarga Kim; tepatnya rumah keluarga Kangin dan mulai membaca berbagai mantra. Entah apa itu, sekejap; bahkan tak sampai 5 detik rumah itu sudah musnah dan menjadi piung-puing. Senyuman tergambar dalam wajah jahat mereka itu, hingga mereka dikejutkan dengan datangnya gerombolan penyihir lain sambil membawa seseorang dan melemparkannya dihadapan ketua penyihir mereka itu. Sepertinya penyihir itu tampak kesakitan dan terluka; ia sepertinya telah melakukan perlawanan sebelumnya.

"_Ha ha ha…. Jadi apa ini?"_Tanya ketua penyihir sloviar itu sambil tertawa.

Salah satu diantara penyihir yang membawa penyihir itupun dengan secepat kilat sudah berada dihadapan ketua penyihir itu untuk memberikan penjelasan perihal itu.

"_Yang Mulia... Penyihir ini telah mampu berkhianat."_

"_apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"_jawab pemimpin itu tak paham.

"_Dia adalah penyihir yang telah memberitahukan kepada keluarga penyihir Axus itu akan rencana licik ini."_sambung penyihir itu.

Pria yang dipanggil yang mulia itu tampak menjadi murka akan kabar itu. Berani-beraninya sekali ada orang yang merusak rencananya itu.

Dalam sekejap, pemimpin itu menatap kearah penyihir yang tak berdaya itu dan bertanya,

"_Bukankah kau adalah Kai, kelompok penyihir scoffie itu? Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu! Kau pikir dengan menyelamatkan mereka malam ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Ckckck…"_ucap pemimpin itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"_Ka…kau.. Kau tak bisa seenaknya mengambil nyawa orang sesukamu. Kau..! Yang Mulia Siwon yang begitu angkuh dan serakah. Kau pikir kau akan selalu menang dan mendapatkan segalanya? Kau salah besar! Karena keluarga Kim akan datang suatu saat nanti dan melenyapkanmu!"_jawab Kai tanpa takut.

Siwon yang mendengar itu menjadi murka seketika, amarahnya kali ini benar-benar sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Bahkan semua yang ada disitu seketika terhempas jauh bersamaan dengan kencangnya tiupan angin dan sambaran petir.

"_Kau! Aku akan membuat kau menyesali perkataanmu itu!"_ucap Siwon sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengubah Kai menjadi seekor tikus hitam. Kai yang telah berubah menjadi tikus hitam itu pun seketika pergi meninggalkan tempat itu diiringi gelak tawa dari seorang Choi Siwon; pemimpin kaum penyihir sloviar.

"_Cepat kejar mereka! Aku yakin mereka kini sedang menuju ke pintu Xlexo (pintu yang dimana menjadi pembatas antara dunia sihir dan dunia manusia)."_

Mereka terus saja terbang melewati berbagai tempat dalam dunia sihir itu dengan kecepatan yang begitu max..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aboeji..Kemana kita sekarang?"_Tanya Yesung sambil terbang mendekati Kangin.

"_Ayah pikir.. Kita sebaiknya menuju ke Xlexo sekarang.. Mau tidak mau, kita harus melakukan perpindahan ini."_jawab Kangin mantap.

"_Mwo? Yakk paboya! Bukankah itu adalah pintu menuju dunia manusia? Apa kau mau kita menuju kesana?"_sergah Heechul yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping kiri Kangin.

"_Mau tak mau… Kita harus..Itu adalah jalan terakhir demi menyelamatkan anak kesayanganmu itu."_balas Kangin yang membuat Heechul terpaksa menyetujui rencananya itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka tiba di Xlexo. Mereka berlima pun mendarat dan berdiri menghadap Xlexo itu dengan perasaan gugup. Bagaimana pun itu, ini adalah hal pertama bagi mereka.

Inilah saatnya bagi mereka untuk melakukannya. Yesung adalah orang pertama yang ingin memasukinya. Saat ia sudah berada di depan pembatas kedua dunia itu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara tawa memasuki telinganya dengan muncul sosok Siwon dan penyihir yang lainnya.

Kangin, Heechul, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan melihat itu terkejut seketika.

"_Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui rencana mereka ini? Apa jangan-jangan?"_pikir Kangin.

"_Sekarang… Tak ada jalan lagi buat kalian untuk melarikan diri. Sebaiknya kalian menyerah saja. Kalian sudah kalah dalam jumlah sekarang."_ucap Siwon sambil tertawa keras.

"_Tidak akan! Dasar kau penyihir busuk! Apa maumu? Apa yang kau inginkan dari keluarga kami eoh?"_bentak Heechul.

"_Baiklah… Yang aku inginkan adalah melihat kalian semua mati sekarat dihadapanku sekarang juga."_tawa Siwon kembali terdengar.

Kangin yang mendengar itu menjadi geram seketika, ia keluarkan kekuatan sihirnya dan ia arahkan kepada Siwon. Tapi sebelum sihir itu sempat mendekati Siwon, sihir itu seketika berbalik arah dan menyerang balik Kangin dan ketiga keluarganya yang lain. Mereka berempat terhempas jauh.. Dan Kibum kini terlempar dan menghantam pohon cemara disampingnya.

Ryeowook dan Heechul pingsan seketika, sedangkan Kangin dan Kibum masih menyadarkan diri.

Kangin yang tahu ini akan berbahaya bagi keselamatan putranya itu pun menyuruh Kibum untuk berlari menuju Yesung.

"_Ppali wa kibum-ah.. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi.. Cepat pergi bersama kakakmu. Percayakan saja ibumu dan Ryeowook kepada ayah."_ucap kangin.

"_Andwe aboeji…! Aku tak bisa.. aku tak bisa meninggalkan kalian sekarang."_jawab Kibum menolak.

Tapi melihat Kangin memohon kepadanya, Kibum pun terpaksa mengiyakan dan berlari meninggalkan mereka menuju Xlexo yang disana sudah ada Yesung yang sedang menunggu.

Siwon yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, ia berusaha menghentikan Kibum dengan serangan-serangan sihirnya, tapi untung saja Kangin menolong dengan mematahkan semua sihir itu.

Kibum yang sudah mendekati Yesung pun tangannya lalu di pegang oleh Yesung. Mereka pun memasuki Xlexo dan lenyap seketika.

Siwon yang melihat itu berteriak kesal…,

"_arrggghhhh…._

* * *

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi sepertinya Donghae kini menjadi banyak berpikir. Ia berulang kali masuk keluar kamar mandi hanya untuk mencuci muka untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu.

Kini Donghae kembali berada dalam kamar mandi dan menatap wajahnya yang basah pada cermin besar yang ada padanya kini.

"_Apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa aku terus memikirkan kejadian tadi? Apa aku…."_

Perkataan Donghae langsung terhenti saat bunyi pecahan kaca menghiasi kamar mandi itu bersamaan dengan suara jeritan Donghae.

Donghae terjatuh seketika ke belakang dan menutup kedua wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menghindari serpihan kaca yang terlempar kearahnya.

Bukan hanya suara jeritan Donghae yang sempat menemani pecahnya cermin itu, tapi ada sebuah benturan entah darimana itu.

Donghae dengan sigap membuka matanya dan menatap kaget kearah pria dihadapannya kini,

"_Neo! Neo Nuguya!_

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Donghae sekarang?**_

_**Mind to Rnr?**_

_**Please**_


End file.
